Moonside
by MarchingBandsOfManhattan
Summary: Rated M just in case anything happens. This is a story about how two teens will make it through life in a video game where people must fight each other to the death. ( I am sorry I suck at writing summaries) this is a (Ness x Lucas) fanfic please read first chapter and all will be explained. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I would first like to write this to say that over the last couple of weeks I have had problems with my personal life, but now I'm better! Now down to business, right now I have decided that I am going to start a new story while updating Wonderland. I do not have a title for said story, but I have details.

Okay, so I have been playing an extreme amount of video games lately and the ones that stood out were Earthbound 2&3 and Smash Brothers for Wii U. the characters were Ness and Lucas, now before you start calling me a pedophile I would like to disclaim one thing. In this story they are not 10, they are 18 both of them. Next item of business is the setting, I have also been reading up on a lot of smash bros fanfic's and most of them have one main setting. A mansion. This mansion holds all of the characters and stages. Now I liked this idea so I am going to use it. I will be using the character roster from smash 4 including all the DLC characters, and stages. Details on rooms and how this mansion will work will be talked about later in the story.

Lastly, I will be trying to post this story daily as for me it is my OTP (one true pairing). But I will put it on hiatus just so I can post more wonderland later. Thank you so much for the support, goodbye.


	2. Beginnings

**Hey Everyone, This is the first chapter of Moonside! Be sure to read the last "chapter" so that you aren't confused about what's happening right now. Again thanks for all your support through this hard time for me. BYEEE!**

"GAHHH!" I fell back slipping just off of the ship. I reach for the ledge, and just barely snapping on I sigh. I whisper to myself "Jesus christ you hit hard!" I glance on to see the top of the stage and see bowser standing there looking dead at me, smiling a cold smirk at about the middle point of the stage. I jump quickly onto the stage and think " thank god this is on omega, I don't think I would have made it if it wasn't." I look at Bowser and grin. I start sprinting at full speed until I was standing under him he angrily looks at me while pulling back heavy powered punch. I dodge the fist at the split second it gets to me, and quickly grab his spiked collar, and pull him down with all my strength. He falls to the ground with a surprised look on his face. I practically laugh at this sight and start shooting sparks of fire down at him. I throw him upwards and jump into the air with sparks of telekinetic energy. I shoot this three times at him then look at him plunging to the ground. THUD! His body hits the ship the spikes on his back digging into the hull. I glance at him and see a little screen on his body that displays his hit percentage, picture, and name. The screen read "67%" I thought to myself " this is my chance!" I yell out " PK FIRE!" I throw a small lightning bolt at him. It explodes into a bonfire dealing 2% of damage every hit while also giving a small amount of knockback. I run up to him, and pull out my bat. "TYAA!" I scream. He flies across the stage until he barely misses the blast zone. "Darn, I really thought I hit him out the park." I chuckle. I start sprinting over to the edge and inhale a deep breath… and jump. Here in space technically there shouldn't be gravity, hell we should be dead due to lack of oxygen, but I guess that's why there's a blast zone. He tumbles through the air, I aim myself so that I would be just above him. I slow myself with my psychic powers until I am practically standing on his head, and then with all my might I stomp on his head. I kick so hard that little green and purple sparks start flittering out of the tip of my shoe. He descends at an extreme speed until….. "GAME!" The announcer yells. Before we know it we are transported to a wasteland "and the winner is Ness!" I swing my bat 3 times and strike a victory pose.

We exit the door leading to Orbital Gate Assault as we leave I hold out my fist gesturing for a fist bump while saying " good game Bowser." he basically punches me and laughs " yeah that was fun!" I start thinking "He's a cool guy when he doesn't want to kill you." I turn left and say "see ya!" over to the big turtle and he holds out his massive hand " night, kid see you at dinner." I start jogging until I get to a massive red door with a purple insignia that looked like a planet on the face. It starts to glow when I touch the knob. The lock snaps, and lets me into my room. I open the door and look around. My desk is cluttered with drawings of my past, along with a couple drawings of a skeleton in a coat with a blue eye that keeps appearing in my dreams. My walls were a deep shade of blue. I walk over, and open my oak dresser and pull out a purple sweater with a starman on its front. What I particularly liked about this sweater is that it had spots of white paint that I had accidentally spilled on it when I was painting my room, spilled in such a way in which that it looked as if they were stars. I pull it over my head and put my hat back on. I had 7 different hats but this hat was my favorite, my second was one that was magenta with a purple visor on the front. I looked at the time and noticed it was dinner time. It was Thursday so it meant that it was spaghetti night which was my favorite dinner. I rushed over to the dining hall until I see my friend Rosalina who was slowly floating to the door with a white Luma in tow. I don't have anyone here who is my age who's at least remotely interesting, so I just looked for the most entertaining and smart person here. This time around it was Rosalina .Last time it was Snake, but he left due to budget cuts.

" Hey Rosalina, how was your day?" she spun around and quietly said " it was fine, I had to fight Toon Link, Shulk, and Megaman. I won 2 can you guess who?" I thought for a second on who she has more trouble with " Hmmm I'm gonna say Shulk." She chuckled "Actually no, it was Megaman, the player's getting better with him. Anyway, who did you fight?" we sit down at the table and while I pick up my salad fork I proudly state "Sonic, Sheik, Luigi, Captain Falcon, and Bowser. I won all of 'em too!." start smiling widely. "Really, your player must be good! Maybe we will get a rematch at one point." I scarf my salad down so that my dinner will be, but when I look around I notice the waiters are up at the front. Also, Mario is at the podium with all of the original cast but me. I jog up there, and start whisper-yelling at Mario "why wasn't I informed of this meeting? He stares at me quizzically then looks at fox angrily "Why didn't you tell him?" Fox replied with shame on his face " I'm sorry I forgot to get him, but at least I got this stupid thing right here!" gesturing at Jigglypuff, who had a trail of drool going down its face. I stared at him with a look that could kill. Then Mario chimed in "Enough arguing, I'm about to announce something to the crowd."

Mario started clinking a glass with a fork until everyone had quieted down. "Now, I know what most of you are thinking 'where's my food?' but the reason that I have held dinner back is because I have an announcement." everyone started whispering until a collective voice had filled the room "QUIET PLEASE!" he yelled "Now, as all of you know we are supposed to have a familiar face come back to the mansion, but I have just gotten word from HQ, and they said we are getting two more along with a new friend. They haven't told us about the newbie, but they did tell me that the two returning people are Roy, who in my opinion is a little annoying." he joked everyone laughed " and the much loved Lucas!" everyone cheered, and I smiled knowing that I had someone who I could actually talk to. I went back to my table and enjoyed my dinner.

I left the dining hall, and arrived back at my room, and went to the dresser for a final time so that I could grab a towel for a shower, some underwear, and some pjs. 10 minutes later I fall onto my bed exhausted from the day'' activities. I think to myself "I like Lucas, he was really cool back in Brawl. We were really good friends back then. I wonder how much has changed in two years?" I slowly start to drift to sleep.


	3. Arrival

**Hey everyone, I really liked writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy. I plan on doing a chapter for wonderland in two days, so check for that. Lastly, I just want to thank you for being patient. Please review it really makes me feel like I'm making a difference in the community. Thanks** **bye.**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I open my eyes. still adjusting to both the sound and light, I sit up and rub my eyes. *yawn* I stretch my arms and start rubbing my eyes. I put my legs to the side of the bed and look at my clock. It read 8 am. "SHIT!" I yell. Pulling over a blue and cyan checkered shirt, throwing off my PJ pants and slipping into a pair of mauve shorts, and sliding my second favorite hat onto my head, grabbing my purple shoes I slide them on and quickly tying them, and finally grabbing my green backpack putting my arm into the straps and sprinting down the corridor. I see Zelda strolling out in her PJs. She was wearing shorts and a tank top. I wink at her, a subtle, but "good" way to tell her she looked nice. Seeing all of the others walking down the hall was interesting. You had the usual things like sonic walking without his shoes on, and Pikachu crawling with a robe on that said "Bad Bitch" with a heart on the dot of the i. Then you had the less than normal like Shulk walking around half-asleep with only his boxer shorts and Monado sword covering those special places, and peach with long PJ pants on, but no shirt which was always nice. Guess my dreams are going to be a little, hmmmm...what's the word? "Naughty"? Plagued by naked Peaches. Probably shouldn't be thinking about Shulk the same way, though.

I get to the dining hall and see that Mario is walking over to me. "Hello Ness, I would just like to remind you that at 9 pm we are going to be greeting the returning friends, along with showing them the new mansion." he said in a very orderly fashion " Yeah, I'll be there." I replied putting my left hand on my hip and my right on the back of my head. "Thanks, also would you be so kind as to show Lucas to his room. As I recall back in Brawl, you and Lucas were good friends, so I figured you would want to catch up with him." He asked me " Sure, it will be nice to finally talk to him again after 2 years." I sit down in a chair and find Lucario sitting next to me. "Hello" he says using telepathy. "Oh, hey Lucario how's your morning?" he looks at me and thinks " well other than Shulk blinding me it's been fine. What about you?" "Not bad, I have to go and show Lucas around tonight, though. Hopefully, he hasn't changed drastically." he smiles and says " Yeah it would suck if he was like super emo and hated everything on the planet." " Right? Or if he turned into like an asshole or something." we both laugh and finish our pancakes.

I walk over to the teleporter and turn it on. I am teleported to a big room with a massive glass window. We called this the waiting room. The cool thing is that it was personalized so that you could do anything you wanted while you waited for a player to pick you and start playing. I hear a voice over the intercom it was a strong, manly voice that stated my name alerting me that I was chosen "NESS!" he yelled. I got up and looked at the glass window. I was playing on omega Onett. "Yess!" I whispered pumping my fist to my side. "Home field advantage." I do my opening animation, then look at who I'm fighting. "Captain Falcon huh." I think confidently. "Let's do this!"

He sprints up to me with incredible speed. I dodge quickly and look at my percentage bar on my wrist. 2 lives each. I look back up and find him sprinting again, this time, bringing his shoulder up high. I roll under him and grab his collar. I throw him down and start shooting sparks out of my fingertips just like the fight with Bowser. He flies up in the air, and I start shooting psychic energy out of my palms. I surround my head with a telekinetic shield so that I could headbutt him farther into the air. I land on the ground and hop into the air again. This time shortening the jump. I hold out my arms and start spinning in the air. He's launched farther away from me. I land on the ground, waiting to see what he will do next. In the background, I hear the theme to Winters "Snowman" was the name, personally, it was my favorite song. The Captain got up. With an angry look in his eye, he started sprinting again. This time, he leapt into the air trying to anticipate an aerial attack from me. He thrusts his knee at my face. It hits so hard electricity flies out. I start to roll on the ground from the knock back until I slide to the edge of the building. I get up off the ground and take out my yo-yo and start to spin it. The captain runs up to me and I hit him in the face with it. He recoils and I chuckle. I use the yo-yo to trip him, then slam it down on his stomach with all my might. He groans, I pick him up off the ground then I surround him in a psychic energy and use it to throw him back off the stage. He falls into the magnified zone, I jump off of the building and turn around in the air. I curl up into a ball and kick towards the blast zone and hit him in the chest. He screams, which is ousted by the sound of the blast zone breaking. I get back to the stage and hold out my bat for a taunt. He jumps off of his platform and sprints up to me grabbing me by the shirt. He throws me down, and I bounce off the stage. " AAAAH!" I yell. I see him jumping up again, he was charging his knee again. I avoid it and kick back again. He flies off the stage and I yell "PK THUNDER!" I control it to where I can block him from making it back onto the stage with the tail. He nudges it and recoils down into the bottom magnifying zone. He jumps out of it and attempts to recover back onto the stage. This time, the ball of lightning hits him he flies farther away from the stage just enough to where he won't be able to get back on. I look at the player and nod "OK" I state.

I ended up fighting 20 more matches only losing one of them to Sonic. I hated fighting Sonic. Anyway, it was just after dinner and looked at the clock. "8:45" it read. I ran to the courtyard of the mansion and saw the carriage pull up and see Mewtwo float out first soaking wet. I start laughing at his facial expression and situation. Then I see Lucas laughing his ass off as he gets out. He's got his usual massive hair tuft on the front of his hairline with the rest of his hair flat. In his usual striped shirt and shorts. Then I see Roy jumping out of the carriage settling his laugh down while wiping away a tear. I smile and say "Hey Lucas!"


	4. Rooms

"Hey Lucas!" I said with a big smile on my face. He turned his head toward me. "Oh, hey Ness long time no see! How have you been." He hugged me caringly. I started to blush heavily, trying to mask it I hang my head down "It's been rough. Between having to deal with both my everyday job, and being on the council I've had little time to do what I wanted." I shrug. He looks at me quizzically "You're on the council now?" I reply "Yeah, after I turned 18 they gave me a position on the council." He laughed "Wow you're only 18, and you're already in the big leagues" "Haha, yeah it's a lot of work. What have you been doing." He smiles "Well after brawl they sent me home for a little bit. Kumatora and I were in a relationship for a little bit. That didn't end well." he finished with a bit of a frown left on his face. "Oh, well I know that feeling. Paula and I couldn't make a long distance relationship work. I got over her quick, though." I smiled. He looked back up "Really, I thought you guys were perfect together. Oh well, you don't need her anyway." I chuckled "Yeah, anyway do you want to go to your room?" he nodded and I yelled to Mario who was giving a scolding to Roy. "HEY MARIO, I'M GOING TO SHOW LUCAS TO HIS ROOM, GOT IT!" he furled his eyebrows with his fingers and yelled back "YEAH WHATEVER!" I looked back at Lucas "Come on, I bet you're tired so we should hurry." He nodded

We walked into the main ballroom. Lucas looked up in awe. "Holy shit this is big!" I laughed "Yeah quite an improvement from Brawl, don't you agree?" he nodded, this time, looking at pianos that had been lined up. "How many pianos do you have here?" He asked, "Oh we have several, we have 2 grand pianos, a Harpsichord, three upright piano's, and if you look up at the top of the stairs we even have an organ." I chimed in. "It was my idea to get the organ and pianos, but they were the ones who went all out. Personally, I just wanted an organ and a grand piano, but they felt like they needed more." I led him up the stairs and toward the dormitory. We went to the end of the hall to a plain door " I think this is yours." I pull out my executive key, and he jokes "Man, when you got into the council they gave you everything,didn't they?" I laugh "Yeah, they even gave me an office, I'll show you that later." I pop the key into the lock and turn the knob, only to find his room in shambles with nothing in it except a gift basket with a couple sweets, flowers, and a sleeping bag in it. There was a card on the front that read "Sorry, they didn't give us very long to prepare a room." I giggled a little bit at this sight and said, "Don't worry you can sleep in my room tonight at least it has A/C." He sighed "Okay, but only tonight." I joked "I can only imagine what Mewtwo will say." He laughed and said, " I can tell you one thing Mario will not be sleeping in his room tonight." We both giggled. We walked back to my room, when we got there Lucas said, "Wait, you even get an emblem on your door." I snickered, "Yeah, one of the many perks of being on the council." he opened his mouth in a look of jealousy. We went in and immediately put his stuff down so he could look around.

"Hey what are these drawings of?" I blushed "Oh those, um...I keep having a recurring dream where that skeleton and I are having a conversation. Usually, we're are sitting on a log looking over a forest covered in snow. He sounds nice in most of the dreams. Generally, we have small talk, until one night he just was silent all night we just looked over the tundra." He put the picture down and asked, "where am I sleeping?" I pointed at the couch and walked over to it. I pulled the cushions off and pulled out the bed. "Cool. Thanks, Ness." I smirked and said, "Whatever you need Lucas, I got you covered." He joked and demanded in a British aristocrat accent "Well, I would like some crumpets and hibiscus tea within the next two minutes. HAHAHA!" he couldn't control his laughter and I started to laugh. "Hey, I'm gonna go change be back in 5." He joked again "Dude, you even have your own bathroom. Everyone else has to use the public bathrooms" I giggled "yeah I get a little bit of special treatment." he remarked sarcastically "A little bit?" I chuckled "you know this is the most I've laughed this week?" He smiled and said "Really? That sounds like you've had a terrible week." I went into the bathroom and started to get dressed onto PJs. I spoke louder so that he would hear me through the door. "Yeah, I've had to take on a lot of responsibilities, But it's all worth it for the office and bathroom." He asked while looking at objects placed around my room "Is the office really that good?" I reply while walking out of the bathroom. "It's one hell of an office Lucas." He chuckled "Seriously? I thought it would just be a desk with some plaques on the wall." I reply "No, it's really cool, trust me. Maybe I'll show you tomorrow?" Lucas went into the bathroom and put on his PJ pants. He came back out shirtless.

He didn't have toned abs, but they were certainly prominent. I had this feeling come up in me that I haven't felt before. Though I did feel similar when I saw Shulk earlier this morning, but this was...different. Lucas leaped into his bed which made a really loud noise and made him sit up in utter surprise and guilt. "Did I break anything?" I laughed and said "Probably not, It's still standing so that's a good sign. Anyway goodnight." "Goodnight Ness." then shortly after I dozed off.

I was having that dream again...


End file.
